


Procreate

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Mpreg, Non Graphic Birth Scene, Other, Oviposition, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Monsters just seem to think Dean is prefect for breeding.





	

Dean fires and the thing skitters sideways, dark and fast and too fucking smart. It clicks agitatedly before charging him, and the next shot goes wide as it bowls him over. Fangs sink into his shoulder, and numbness buzzes through him so fast he can barely manage a weak yell before even his mouth won’t cooperate. The many-legged monster picks him up with a few of its limbs, using the rest to scuttle across the forest floor back toward the entrance to its home that Dean had lured it from. 

 

Dirt and rocks clatter as the thing carries him down a long and winding tunnel, until they reach a larger room clearly used as a living space. Dean tries not to pay attention to the scattered bones, silently hoping his won’t be joining the collection anytime soon. There’s a pile of animal skins off to one side where the creature deposits him gingerly. The room is lit, torches burning and oddly glowing stone is embedded in the walls. Dean can’t turn his head, so he can only watch from the corner of one eye as the dark mass of the creature morphs from something spider-like to something more humanoid. 

 

As it makes its way back towards him, Dean tries to protest but the words come out as nothing more than slurred mumbles. He’s helpless, paralyzed, and horrified as the creature climbs onto the makeshift bed with him, tugging off his clothes and nudging his limp legs apart to kneel between them. It looks him over curiously, touching his cock and balls, lifting his legs enough to get a look at his hole and Dean can feel his face burning at the blase way the creature treats it, like it’s not inspecting his most private places as though he’s nothing more than a piece of meat.

 

Dropping his legs back to the furs, the creature pets over Dean’s belly, fingers oozing some kind of grey goop that it rubs into his skin and over his genitals. He’d clench his teeth if he could, but all Dean manages is a weak whine when those long fingers push into his hole. He’s too limp too even clench, for his body to fight off the intrusion, and there’s more goop being pushed into his ass, more and more fingers being shoved into him until he’s sure the monster has an entire fist inside. He can’t bear to look to find out for sure. 

 

Instead, Dean looks up at its face. There are no features there besides the faintest suggestion of eyes, mouth, and nose; otherwise, the thing is a solid, inky black, more like a void than a real being. He hopes, at least, the thing doesn’t intend to bite him again anytime soon. It does seem to be watching him, face tilted towards his rather than towards where one of its appendages is penetrating his body. 

 

As the hand inside him withdraws, Dean gulps to see the length that separates away from the monster’s body, the thing it clearly intends to use as its cock. It’s thick and long and no way is he built to take anything like that, especially not the first time. Still, no amount of wordless pleading is going to stop the determined creature, it seems, as it lifts and parts his legs once again, and pushes that terrifyingly long cock towards his hole. 

 

The goop has to be some kind of anaesthetic. Dean can feel the faint drag of the monster’s cock inside him, but no pain or stretch like should definitely be happening. There’s a bizarre pressure in his gut, the only sign his body gives of the huge length penetrating him. 

 

“P-pl-se,” Dean manages to breathe when the monster’s hips meet his ass. “St-st-p.” 

 

Of course, the creature has no care for him. It cocks its head a little, assessing almost before it leans in again. It’s mouth is cool when it touches Dean’s, and the liquid that gets dripped into his mouth is even colder, followed by a rush of heat that blazes through him down to his toes. Sensation comes rushing back, then, and Dean shouts as pleasure washes over him in waves so strong it makes him dizzy. He’s choking, he thinks, vision blurring as tears well up and run down his temples. There’s only rock beneath his scrabbling hands, and he can’t quite reach the monster to grab onto it. 

 

The only sound in the room is that of Dean’s own voice, his gasps and cries as the creature starts to rock its hips, dragging out inches of that huge cock and shoving them all back in with smooth motions. Dean’s burning up, only cool where some of the liquid from before clings to hips, lips, and inside where the creature’s cock has made room for itself. He’s a panting, desperate, needy mess, wanting relief from the heat and the heady pleasure throbbing through his body; he understands on a base level that only the creature can give him both, and his body creates an unfiltered line from his brain to his mouth before he can get a grip. 

 

“F-fuck me, Jesus, fucking breed me up, you fuck, need it, gotta-” Dean babbles on and on, words broken up by harder thrusts and sharp cries as the monster seems to listen. It’s gonna come, a unearthly sound emanating from it that just makes Dean’s cock jump. “Come on, yeah, do it, fucking do it-” 

 

Come floods Dean’s insides in a cool rush. He shivers and shakes, body jerking as the monster pumps him full. It grips him with both hands when he tries to scramble away, shoving in sharp and hard for good measure and Dean gives up his struggles to lay trembling, watching the twitching creature as it comes. 

 

The cool come runs out eventually, leaving Dean slightly achy and feeling distinctly like he needs to pee. Instead of pulling out, the creature jerks and arches and something bigger is making its way into Dean from the monster’s cock. It stretches his hole and jolts along his prostate before popping up inside. Another is right behind it, anotheranother _ another _ and Dean’s being steadily pumped full of eggs right into where the monster just filled him with semen. He comes around ten, the quick bump-drag along his prostate too much and the creature clamps down on his shoulders when Dean arches and screams. 

 

Worn out, weary and weak, Dean can only watch as his belly swells with the bulk of eggs. He’s lost count, ten, fifteen eggs ago and no way should his body stand up to the stress, but it is and he looks bigger than any pregnant woman ever would before the creature starts to draw its cock out. 

 

It comes back every few hours, turning Dean back into a begging mess with its saliva, soothing his need with its come and soon Dean doesn’t even need the liquid fed to him to beg for the creature’s cock. The creature rolls him over and holds him down when Dean’s belly start to lurch, and he watches in a sort’ve half-dazed, half-fascinated horror as smaller shadows slip from inside him, clambering their sire and clinging to it with spindly limbs as they wait for the last of their siblings to be born. It clicks at Dean when the last baby makes its way out, the young chittering in unison before they all slip away into the dark. 

 

Dean pulls on his clothes gingerly, only faintly sore but weak and floaty from the remnants of the drug he’d been filled with. Sam’s waiting, probably panicking, knowing that what they were after took its prey, and only some of them came back. He just hopes none of the survivors confessed what really happened to them; he’s not sure he’s ready to admit just how much he didn’t hate being fucked and bred by a monster. 


End file.
